1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for treating weak-to medium-active ion exchanger resins which are dried in a drying vessel by means of heat and in a vacuum before they are transported into a storage tank, the heat being introduced by heat conduction via the drying vessel into the ion exchanger resin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,171 discloses in which ion exchanger resins are dried in a fluidized bed container in several stages. In the last drying stages, superheated steam with temperatures as high as 260.degree. C. (500.degree. F.) or more are conducted through the resins. This system requires a suitable steam source and the use of this steam increases the possibility of undesirable moisture in the product.